


A New Life With You

by RainingTragedy



Series: New Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: Viktor lost his passion for skating long ago, his life was dull and he still earned for the special someone that would give his life meaning again.---------------------------------When Viktor meets Yuuri Katsuki one morning at his door he is sure he's the one he's been waiting for,But.....why does he seem so familiar?And when Viktor starts having dreams about this Yuuri Katsuki, he knows, for sure, they were always meant to be.[Rated T just in case][Part 2 of New Life Series]





	A New Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY READERS, throw tables, throw toasters at me I deserve it!!!!
> 
> Anyway, here is a continuation to my other story, after this first chapter things might me confusing if you didn't read it so....go do that, unless you don't want to, you rebel :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my readers....
> 
> EDIT 1: Went back to fix some format errors. Nothing else was changed. Grammar errors and spelling fixes soon

Viktor was a lonely man. It's not that he didn't have anybody, he had a lot of friends! However, there was always something missing. At first, Viktor couldn't put his finger on the feeling, he didn't know what it exactly was. That was back when he devoted his life to skating. Now however, he didn't have the same passion he had before. Being a 27 year old man, a man that everyone yearned for, you'd think he'd have men and women alike lined up outside his door. Hell, he could walk up to a stranger and they'd go out with him in a flash, but he didn't want that. He wanted someone who saw him for him, not one of the world's best figure skaters. He wanted someone to hold, and cherish. Someone who didn't have the highest expectations set (even though he'd go over them everyday) and who loved him back equally. They also had to like dogs, that's a plus. So, Viktor looked. More like waited for that special someone to catch his eye. He would take walks in the park, or even go to the nearby coffee shop, but to no avail. However, that all changed one day in the form of a Japanese man coming to his door in the early morning. One with the most beautiful set of eyes. ♡☆♡ 

It was a cold December evening. Snow on the sidewalks and people bundled in think winter coats. Viktor was walking back from the coffee shop down the street when he heard it. A whimper. Not just any whimper, one belonging to an animal. He heard it coming from the alleyway he was approaching, no one else stopping or even caring. Viktor followed the pitiful whines which lead him to behind a garbage bin. It was so small. A small toy poodle, dark in color. It was shivering from the cold while it looked up at him, pleading. Viktor couldn't believe how someone could leave such a cute defenceless creature put in the cold like this, did people have no souls? Opening his coat, he picked up the furball and tucked them in as best he could. He rubbed his hand across the fur, trying to warm the poor thing up. The small poodle snuggled into his neck, making Viktor smile. He clutched the dog close, and made his way back to his apartment. He was heading into the building when he noticed the frost melt from the dogs fur. Poor thing must have been out there for a while before he came to save it. He rubbed his hand through the dogs fur once again, hopefully this with the added heat from the building will warm the poor thing up. He arrived in his apartment only to be bombarded by a big ball of fluff jumping on him. "M-Makka! Down!" He clutched the bundle in his arms, he leaned down, smiling at his dog "We have a special visitor!" He opened his jacket to reveal the dog, Makkachin sniffing them in curiosity. The toy poodle hesitantly poked their head out, Before bolting out and across Viktor's living room. Makkachin wasting no time in chasing after them. "Makka! Makka NO!" Viktor dashed after the dogs, coat and all, around the living room. "Don't you dare knock over that vase Makka!"

____________________

Viktor plopped down unto his couch, a fluffy toy poodle in his arms. He spent a good 15 minutes trying to catch the dogs and managed to stop Makkachin from pouncing on the poor thing. He sighed, he's getting too old for this.... He looked down at the dog in his arms. "A runner, huh? You sure run fast for your short legs...." he looked closer at the dog, something shiny was buried under the fur. A piece of glass? Did something get caught in the poor things fur? Viktor lifted the object out of the soft fur and inspected it. It was a dog tag! Name, number, and all! This dog wasn't abandoned! Just lost, the owner must be so worried.... Viktor wasted no time in pulling out his phone, entering the number. Vicchan huh? Hopefully the owner would pick up... "H-hello" An accented voice answered. Viktor smiled to himself, cheerfully answering. "Hello. I called you about your dog, Vicchan, I-" he was cut off "O-oh thank you so much! I was looking for him all night! I can come pick him up!" The males voice was frantic and was oozing with nervousness. Viktor could tell they were stressed, he looked out his apartment window, snow now falling in big chunks. Frost was thick on the window.... "Are you sure? It's pretty cold out, I can hold him until morning! Wouldn't want you to freeze to death!" The voice on the other lined seemed to hesitate for a bit. "A-are you sure? I-I wouldn't want to be a burden...." The male drifted off. "I'm sure! I have a dog myself, it's fine!" Viktor assured. "I'll hold him until you can pick him up!" He heard the male on the other line sigh, in what seemed like relief. "O-oh really? I can't thank you enough! I'll come in the morning." The male said, Viktor smiled to himself once again. "Okay, I'll see you then!"

___________________

Viktor wasn't expecting to see the cutest person ever arrive at his door the next morning. Brown eyes, cute glasses, and an even cuter accent. His frame was a bit on the petite side, and he was a bit shorter than Viktor himself. He was adorable! Viktor wanted this man's name, immediately! Viktor held out his hand, "Viktor Nikiforov" He gave him one of his signature heart shaped smiles. The man blushed and shook the offered hand, "Yuuri Katsuki" Then and there Viktor swore he met this man before, his voice sounded familiar, not to mention that fluffy mop of dark hair. Viktor shook the feeling away, beckoning the man to come inside, "It's freezing out there! Come inside, Vicchan is waiting for you!" Yuuri seemed a bit hesitant, but entered the Russian man's apartment anyway. Immediately Vicchan ran right past Viktor and into the arms of his owner. Viktor almost squealed at the sight, but managed to hold it in. Yuuri leaned down and Vicchan began linking him on the face, "Bad boy! Do you know how worried I was when you ran out the house?" Yuuri sighed, shaking his head "I'm sorry for all the trouble...." he stood up. Viktor waved his hands, "Seriously, it was no trouble. Vicchan was pretty well behaved compared to my dog..." he glared over to the door that lead to the room Makkachin was locked in, he kept trying to chase the poor pup around the house. He shook his head, "So would you like anything? Coffee? Tea?" His cute visitor turn to him shyly, his brown chocolate eyes staring directly into his icy blue ones. 'Please say yes!' 'Please say yes!' Viktor thought

"A-ah, no thank you. I kinda have to get Vicchan home before work...so" They stood there in silence for a moment, Yuuri piped up again "Oh! I should at least give you something for y-your trouble, a-" "Treating me to a cup of coffee one day would be just fine!" Viktor winked. Yuuri blushed a bright red, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. "I-I....y-yeah, we can do that!" Viktor almost squealed once again, cuteness overload, he was pretty sure this man was going to kill him one day from his cuteness alone! He pulled out his phone, "Give me your number! We can make plans!" Yuuri looked surprised but pulled his phone out anyway.

Maybe Viktor was being too forward, maybe it was just his nature. For some reason, however, he felt like he needed to know Yuuri. For whatever reason, but....he wasn't complaining. For some reason, it felt like this was the start of something.....Viktor shook away the thought. Looking forward to texting the brown-eyed beauty that he met that morning. Smiling for the first time in a while.

♡☆♡

**Author's Note:**

> >I hope this one seems to have more of a cheerful tone compared to the other one, after I ripped all your hearts out....yeah, let me fix it for you with this fluffy goodness (･ω<)☆
> 
> >Next Update will come sooner!  
> >Have a Viktuuri oneshot idea? Let me know!  
> >And, as always, see you next time my readers! I'll reply to your comments so if you have any questions feel free!  
> P.S- Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!
> 
> (･ω<)☆


End file.
